ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Vane
Christopher Tobias Vincent '''April 18th, 1988 is an American professional wrestler, better known under the ring name '''Christian Vane. And is perhaps most famous for his stint and subsequent rise to success in the controversial Online Championship Wrestling promotion. Career Highlights Vane began his pro career on January 21, 2012 when he signed a non-exclusive contract with OCW to be placed in the notorious GCI:WA facility. It was announced later that same month on January 31, 2012 that he would be the final entry into the debuting GENEXT ''competition and that he would be paired with the Pro of '''Johnny Quagmire'. Inevitably, Christian would go on to win the competition, doing so with an unblemished record—which included a victory over his own Pro; making him the only Rookie to do so. Vane was called up to MayheM on February 26, 2012 where he debuted in a backstage segment being interviewed by Jenny Foxx challenging SEF superstar Daddy Mack '''to come to OCW and face him, even though Daddy Mack wasn't even in SEF at the time and had no knowledge of this supposed challenge, so naturally it is assumed Mack refused, but in reality, Christian Vane simply took advantage of Mack being absent to try and make a name for himself. He would again appear on the March 18, 2012 edition of “Inter-Active MayheM” to announce the fan-voted stipulation to the '''Faith '''verses '''Ashlee Madden '''match up. After acquiring '''Samantha “Sa5m” Madden as his manager, Vane would next appear on the March 25, 2012 episode to announce that he would be taking the converted #1 spot in the up-coming “All Out War” battle royal at the April Anarchy ''pay-per-view. On April 29, 1012, Vane took part in the first ever All Out War battle royal match where he entered at the #1 spot. Despite not winning the match, it’s noted that Vane lasted until the final 3 where both he and rival '''Nick Grayson' were eliminated simultaneously by veteran Drew Stevenson. However, it’s worth mentioning that despite his Rookie status, Vane managed to stay in the match longer than any other competitor and also eliminated more entrants than anybody else. An accomplishment which lead to his final appearance for the company, which came on June 17, 2012 at the Immortality pay-per-view when he took on Nick Grayson and Cid Valentine in a Triple Threat Match ''for the Intercontinental Championship. Despite not being the one defeated, Vane would “lose” the contest when Grayson pinned Valentine to capture the title. On July 1, 2012, Vane would sign with the openly opened American Alliance of Wrestling after being personally scouted by promoter '''Roman Golde'. Rumors speculated that there were “big plans” being made for his debut—and that he would be a part of an exclusive group titled Elite4 in the company. Unfortunately, the company went into administration before anything could transpire… On October 24, 2012, Vane signed with the Prime Championship Wrestling promotion where he immediately launched himself into a highly controversial feud with Brody Harper. Over the next few weeks, Vane would go on to defeat Harper on Instinct and Jason Carter on Instinct: Relaunch respectively before taking on veteran Banch Morgan in a Casket Match at the “All Hallows Eve II” pay-per-view event, which took place in Vane’s hometown of Boston. Vane and Morgan got into a heated war of words through the period—so much so that it’s said to have caused the collapse of the company due to Morgan’s backstage connection with the current owner Ameera Rayne; and her not wanting to announce the result online. On November 03, 2012, Vane the management of Sa5m Madden decided to sign with the independent promotion Wrestling 2000. However, before anything could pick up over there, the company took an abrupt hiatus; some say due to Vane’s arrival… Reunited with Sa5m Madden, on December 15, 2012 Vane would sign with the Southern-Pro Wrestling promotion after an invite from promoter Stan Biehn to take part in the Jim Crockett Sr. Memorial Cup tournament; and on December 29, 2012 Vane would defeat Mark Robinson in the Opening Round. Advancing to the Quarterfinals, Vane would face the legendary Christian Michaels on January 12, 2013 to a losing effort. Although, many speculate that the “loss” was pre-planned; due to Phoenix Winterborn point-blank refusing to take on Vane in the next round. Following this, Vane decided that after a year of nonstop working, he would take a much deserved sabbatical … Vane returned to wrestling on March 04, 2013 when he attempted to sign with Wrestling Society X. Unfortunately, various backstage differences between himself and promoter Charles Connors proved to be too difficult to deal with for the company; and Vane was given his released on the very same day. After a “closed doors” meeting with staff, Vane signed a contract to compete with the Ultimate Wrestling Revolution promotion on March 07, 2013; once again minus the management of Sa5m Madden. A move said to be the biggest signing in the history of the company. Vane made his TV debut on the March 11, 2013 edition of “Underground” by randomly attacking Jacob Moore. Vane made his in-ring debut on the March 25, 2013 episode of Underground by defeating Kaleb McDaniel, despite Moore being the special guest referee and with the aid of his new bodyguard; Xavier Cross. On the PPV which took place on April 8, 2013 titled “Battered & Bruised”, Vane successfully defeated Jacob Moore to become the new Revolution Champion. On the April 22, 2013 edition of Underground, Vane defeated Moore yet again in his rematch for the Revolution championship to retain the title. Following this, Vane and Madden filed a lawsuit against Vince Chaos and UWR due to Vane being wrongly suspended and stripped of the Revolution Championship. After winning the case, Vane was granted an “Iron Clad” contract by temporary owner Daniel Adams and made his return to TV at the “Last One Standing” PPV on July 08, 2013 where he served as a Special Guest Referee ''for the '''Seth Rotten '''vs. '''PunkAnarchist '''match for the Apex Championship. Vane returned to active competition on the July 22, 2013 taping of Underground #13 where he defeated '''Steven Fox' and Vulcan. On the January 29, 1014 edition of Underground #15, Vane returned to the reopened UWR by defeating Duncan, CJA and LeBroc Harris in a Fatal 4 Way match to crown the #1 contender to the Apex title. At the "Opportunity Knox" PPV on March 05, 2014, Vane defeated Ryan Burgess to get Salman Van Dam '''allowed back in to the company. On August 29, 2013 vane came full circle and returned to his Las Vegas roots by signing with Sin City Wrestling. Vane made his TV debut for the company on the August 31, 2013 edition of Jackpot #12 via a backstage altercation with '''Emma Douglas. At the “Desert Heat” PPV event on September 22, 2013; Vane made his in ring debut via a highly questionable loss to Douglas. Category:Wrestlers